Seasons Of Love
by LadyBastet92
Summary: A journey of a year of love and pain, and in the end, Tea makes the biggest disovery about her heart, and herself. NOT A RENTYUGIOH CROSSOVER. Simply a story inspired by Rent songs. YYxT and a bit of YxT
1. Seasons of Love: Spring

(Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, nor do I own Rent. I wish I did. But I don't.)

(Lyrics: "Seasons of Love" from the musical Rent. I don't own that either)

Chapter One: Spring

Spring. A time of discovery. The world is set into motion once again, after a long, dull winter. Life is born and reborn again. No matter what, spring always arrives. Animals always awake from their slumber, and flowers always bloom. But with every passing year, spring brings something new into our lives. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worst; sometimes we can't differ from the two. Changes are bound to happen, sure as the seasons, simply a part of life. No year is ever the same as the one before.

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?_

Tea Gardner sat at her desk, fiddling with her hair, pondering. She had lost her concentration in class, as her mind found something better to focus on. She wasn't usually this light-headed, but something has been on her mind, poking her and pestering her. Everything she thought she knew has been turned upside down. Someone she thought she knew was someone else entirely. There was something, or someone, new in her life.

At first she thought he was a part of her imagination, or a hallucination of some sort. But she knew he was real. She remembered his voice when she was held hostage at her job: strong, forceful, but somehow, smooth as silk. He sounded so calm, so sure of himself. But when her blindfolds were taken off, only Yugi was standing in front of her. Small, awkward Yugi, who always needed someone else to fight his battles. Her savior couldn't have been him.

_In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
In Inches - In Miles  
In Laughter - In Strife_

Yet, the only times she actually got to see her savior were through a haze, almost as if in a dream. She never got to talk to him, thank him. She didn't even know him name. But he kept appearing to save the day. Once, when she was knocked out by a boy who was supposed to read her future, she could have sworn it was the same man who saved her. She was unconscious for the majority of the time, but she did remember him holding her and carrying her. Still waking up from her drug-induced trauma, she couldn't see his face. Only a rough outline, his shadow, a silver chain hanging down from his neck. It wasn't until later, fully recovered, and alone, that she did recognize him. The spiky hair, that no one else had, and the golden pyramid that hung from his neck. Her 'guardian angel' looked exactly like Yugi.

But it couldn't have been Yugi who kept saving her, she kept telling herself. The next day, Yugi acted as if nothing ever happened. It was the same bashful, shy Yugi as always. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't picture Yugi being her rescuer, or having the ability to change his personality so drastically. Besides, she was twice her size: he couldn't have carried her to safety that night.

_In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life?_

But as the days passed, more and more miracles seemed to occur. Someone kept showing up exactly at the right time, always ready to save the day. After several occasions, Tea seemed to have found a pattern in the strange mans ways. He always showed up when one of Yugi's friends were in danger. She also decided the savior must be a part of Yugi, a sort of avenging angel, or spirit. For someone who usually takes such ideas very skeptically, she accepted this fact strangely well. Everything seemed to have happened hen Yugi finished that puzzle his grandfather gave him, and started carrying it around everywhere. She seemed to have found herself in more and more life-or-death situations as days passed by, as she continued to survive and get saved. And Yugi managed to disappear just in time for her angel to appear.

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Journeys To Plan_

And so, here she sat, befuddled. Tea had tried to get him alone, to figure who-or what-he was. But when everything was at peace, he was never there. She once had the bright idea to let herself get in trouble, and in the process, get saved by the strange man, but that had ended disastrously. She wasn't going to be stupid enough to try that again. But she didn't know what else she could do. Even Yugi didn't seem to know that this person was him, or was living in him, and remained ignorant, and everyone else didn't seem to care. But Tea had to know. She had to keep trying to find more about him.

For the first time, she thought about why she was trying so hard. She could have as easily let the situation slide, and let everything be. But something inside her was driving her to learn more about this avenging angel. Was it her own curiosity that wouldn't let her rest? Or was it something more? By how hot her face felt, however, she determined it was the latter. She couldn't believe she has a crush on someone she didn't even know was human. But she couldn't help it. His voice, his arms wrapped around her body. His strong velvet eyes she only got a glace of, but captivated her all the same.

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes_

_How Do You Measure The Life  
Of A Woman Or A Man?_

She wanted to know. She wanted to know who he was. Whenever she thought of him…

She left like she was in elementary school again, a time when just a sight of a good-looking boy made her blush, as her friends giggled in unison. But she was supposed to be more mature now, more realistic. But then why did she always feel dizzy when she thought about him? Why did she hide her face in her arms to stop the others from seeing her blush? She was acting childish, as well as foolish. The only cure was to find out who he was. So at least she would know…

_In Truth That She Learned  
Or In Times That He Cried  
In Bridges He Burned  
Or The Way That She Died_

"Tea? Are you alright?"

If there ever was a time she was sure she could have died from heart failure, it was those few seconds when she woke up from her fantasies, and was plummeted back into the real world by just four, simple words. Tea looked around her frantically. The bell had supposedly rung, since the class room now was empty, apart from her. Her and Yugi. Except it wasn't Yugi. It was him. It was her angel.

He continued to look down at her, a concerned look on his face. "Your face is red. Are you sick?"

Shock forced Tea into udder silence, as a thousand questions swirled in her head. But she didn't know what to say. She felt herself nod her head, as he returned the gesture with a confirming nod, and started to walk away. She couldn't help but be shocked by the situation at hand. Tea had never seen him emerge for something as small and insignificant as a blush before. She also realized this was the first time he was made direct contact with her, actually speaking _to _her. She cursed herself for her stupidity, and reacted quickly. She couldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

_It's Time Now - To Sing Out  
Though The Story Never Ends  
Let's Celebrate  
Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends_

"Wait!" Tea had enough time to catch up to him before he left her sight. She was actually afraid that he would disappear into thin air if she didn't stop him first. But he did stop walking, and looked at her curiously. Tea's heard clambered, as for the first time, Tea saw him as a human being. Not a savior, not an angel, just a human, who was worried about Tea. He really did have feelings. And he was solid, to boot.

Tea didn't know were to begin. So many questions, so little time. She looked at him eagerly, hoping he would introduce himself, or at least explain some of the mania that was going on. But he only stood there, waiting.

Tea decided to push her questions, and her shyness, aside at the moment, as she took a big breath, and said, "Do you want to get some coffee, Yugi? There's a good place I found downtown." With her usually cheery disposition. She realized she called him Yugi instinctively. A mistake she hoped to render when she finally got to talk to this 'Other Yugi'

The man seemed to consider this for a minute, as Tea was once again feared he would conveniently disappear. He couldn't leave now, not when she was so close! But, to her relief, him mouth unfurled from its usually stern line, and a hint of a smile appeared on his usually stern face.

"Yes, I think I'd like that."

_How About Love?  
How About Love?  
How About Love?  
Measure In Love_

Seasons of Love.

(Authors Note: I'm sorry for the crappyness of this first chapter. The story is going to get a lot deeper, and darker, and I realized I needed a sort of introduction to the TeaxAtem relationship, so this is my rocky solution.)


	2. Take Me or Leave Me: Summer Part 1

(A/N: Agh, I'm already thinking of dumping this story…Also, "Take Me or Leave Me" reference won't make any sense at the beginning of the story, but hopefully it will make a little sense at the end. )

(Oh yeah, I would LOVE to have a beta-writer, if anyone is interested)

Chapter 2: Take Me or Leave Me (Summer, Part 1)

Summer. As the temperature rises, emotions grow. The rhythm of the heart increases as and body begins to sweat. The mind urges the heart-faster, faster. Keep me flying, keep me in the air. Passion is born in the hearts of men and women in the middle of the summer heat. Urges grow, desires expand. I want him. I want her. Rational thought disappears, as a new confidence takes its place that only the freedom of summer can bring. The heart beats faster as it strums to a new tempo…faster….faster….

_Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say 'baby so sweet'_

Tea Gardner stood in front of the mirror in her room. For the first time in a long time, she really looked at herself. Instead of a passing glace of looking at her hair and putting on her makeup (when had she started doing that?), she seemed determined that staring at her outward appearance would help her deceiver the interior. She needed self confidence. She needed assurance that the goal she was striving for was worth achieving…or even achievable.

Three event-filled months had passed since Tea's first commutative contact with her guardian angel. The wheel of fate had started churning the very day after their encounter, when they were all whisked off to Duelist Kingdom, hardly giving Tea any time to think about deciphering Yugi's alter ego. But soon, bits and pieces of his elaborate story became clear. They learned to story of the millennium items, of the identity of the spirit that they learned actually lives _inside _the Millennium Puzzle, and of the long and twisted journey he must endure to reach his fate. But a few snippets of answers only led to more complicated questions.

_Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys, girls, I can't help it baby_

Tea watched as a mighty burden was thrown onto the Pharaoh's shoulders. Learning that her guardian angel was a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt was enough to stun her, but her heart saddened as she learned that the Pharaoh had no recollection of his past life, not even his true name. Calling him a name as vague as "the Pharaoh" made her upset, as if he didn't deserve to have a name at all. When she voiced these fears to him, he admitted that having the title of an extinct royal didn't bring him joy, but he was determined to keep the title. "I'd rather live under a vague title then a false pretence," he explained, "And besides, it will make the day I find my true name even more wonderful."

A month passed, and Tea and the Pharaoh had their second outing together (she might even dare to call it a date). When they finally met each other again, the reunion was at first quiet and awkward, but she slowly coaxed him out of his hard exterior shell. As the day wore on, she found him relaxing more and more, and even starting to enjoy himself.

Ever since then, Tea noticed the Pharaoh was opening up to her more often. All throughout Duelist Kingdom, he had remained hidden away, only appearing to fulfill his duty and defeat his opponents. Even after Duelist Kingdom, Tea waited in vain for an invitation of some sort to see him again. (After learning that Yugi and the Pharaoh shared the same body, she still didn't comfortable enough to ask _Yugi _if she could speak with the Pharaoh.) But spending time with the Pharaoh felt amazing for Tea, and she felt reassured that she and the Pharaoh were actually friends. She didn't want the day to end, not for anything.

_So be kind, and don't lose your mind_

_Just remember, that I'm your baby_

But of course fate had to get in the way again, as they both met Ishizu, and the events of Battle City took course. It was back to being strong Pharaoh, back to weakness-is-to-death. They all had to endure several nightmares along the way, but in the end, everything turned out okay. As in none of them were burned or killed or sent to the Shadow Realm. Even though the Pharaoh saved them all, Tea wanted to see him smiling again, see him relax, see things go back to normal.

But if things were normal, the Pharaoh wouldn't exist at all, now would he?

_A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage baby  
Lets have fun!_

Tea really thought she loved him. She had never been in love before, so she didn't know what else she could possibly compare this feeling too. But as time passed, the small crush she had on him when they first met didn't just fade away. In fact, her feelings about him seemed to deepen. She found herself always yearning to be with him, and cherishing every moment when they were together, which was seldom. There were nights she couldn't sleep, and she found herself just staring at the wall, thinking of him...just thinking of him…

But apart from her friendship, she didn't have anything to offer. So she put her whole heart into what she did have. She cheered from the sidelines, offered companionship when needed, and gave her full support into everything he did. But was he listening? In spite of it all, the Pharaoh was a much closed creature, and often times, just downright unused to human contact that wasn't between Yugi or his opponent. He still didn't know how to really…_live. _And Tea wasn't sure how to teach him.

_You are the one I choose  
Folks will kill to fill your shoes  
You love the lime light to now baby_

So here she was, on a Friday night, with nowhere to go, no one to go with. She stood in front of the mirror, wearing the clothes that no one will see, despite the glamour and appeal. And she looked hard at herself. She watched as almost every girl in her grade paired off with another boy. Why couldn't she do it? Was making the Pharaoh into a lover just too much of an impossible task? Or was the 'love' trait lacking within herself?

Then, realization hit her in the face. In a moment, Tea realized how much had changed in her life without her really taking it all in. It went from girls blushing at the site of a nice boy to teenagers flirting with a 'hot' guy and going out on dates. From boys running away from her, claiming that she had 'cooties', to guys whistling at her as she walked down the street. How did life change in the blink of an eye? And how did she not notice?

But maybe, Tea thought, the change had really been from within herself. Somewhere between the phase of girl and young woman, Tea started becoming more aware of her appearance. Her outfit changed from jeans to mini-skirts, t-shirts to tank tops. She had to get up and hour earlier every morning to do her hair and make-up, which used to only take her five minutes. She her hips started to curl, her breasts started to grow. She was a real teenager. And one of the best looking of her kind, she had to admit. She couldn't believe she didn't see it before: the cat-calling from the boys, the bitching from the girls. Things she had seen as minor nuisances, she realized, had aroused from the way she looked.

_So be mine but don't waste my time  
Cryin' 'honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'_

Her personality had changed as well. Instead of hiding with the insecurity of a child along with the other girls, simply ignoring the outcasts of the school, she actually stood up for Yugi when he was bullied. Her crowd of friends soon shifted from her old group of girls to three guys. She heard the rumors. _She pretends to be a slut, the way she dresses, but she's just trying to hide the fact that she's an utter tomboy... I_ _bet she's really a drag queen…What a hoar, I bet they take advantage of her every chance they get…_But she didn't care. With the boys, her friends, everything was real. Being with her friends made her stronger and more confident then ever thought possible. And the fact that they were boys defiantly forced her personality up a few notches.

For the first time in a long time, Tea looked at herself in the mirror, with her heart bursting with self confidence. Tea knew it wasn't a big deal, and that it would probably go away any moment. It wasn't life changing; in fact, she felt like an idiot being proud of noticing a life she'd been living for some years now. But she was going to use this opportunity. Who's making her be alone on a Friday night? No one. For once, Tea felt like she had power over her own life and things like fate and destiny didn't exist. It was what she was doing now that determined her destiny, and she was going to seize the opportunity she had.

_No way, can I be what I'm not  
But hey, don't you want your girl hot?_

It was pointless waiting around for the Pharaoh to call her, to invite her to do anything, when it was obvious that Tea had to be the one to make the first move. She couldn't simply wait around for miracles, for events that just _might _happen. She had to make their relationship grow and move forward. And who knew how long she had before the next world-domination threat, how long she had until he was….gone.

Tea pushed that final thought out of her head, and she ran around the room putting on some finishing touches to her attire. She checked her watch. 8:15. _Good, I still have time, _she thought as she ran downstairs to grab the phone.

_Oh, don't fight, don't lose your head  
'cause every night who's in your bed?_

It wasn't until she had the phone in her hand, ready to dial, that she hesitated. But she had to do this. She just had to…

_Damn it, Tea, stop thinking of future regrets before they even happen. You've gotten this far. What are you afraid of? And besides, you know it…you know…_

She loved him.

And she needed to know if he loved her back. That's all. That all she wanted…all she needed to know…

She dialed the numbers, and heard the bursar through the speakerphone. When someone finally picked up, Tea was surprised to here the Pharaoh's voice from the other end. She was expecting Yugi, or his grandfather, and she didn't think that the Pharaoh would answer to just anyone. It was almost like he knew it was going to be her. Maybe it was because of her. Regardless, Tea inhaled, and took the plunge-

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

_Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby  
Or leave me_

(A/N: This is the only chapter I had in mind that wasn't really based off a Rent song, so excuse me for throwing in Take Me or Leave Me randomly in there. Also, I REALLY didn't like this chapter. Feel free to flame)


	3. Out Tonight: Summer Part 2

Maybe it was music pumbinging through her vains, giving her the sence of immortality, making her pulse race and legs sweat

(A/N: I could say sorry I million times, and it wouldn't be enough. I could also tell you the million reasons to why I'm not writing, but I know you don't care. Basically: EXAMS. Yeah. I should also warn you that I won't be writing much this summer, since I'll be away from my laptop most of the time. Once again, SORRYSORRYSORRY. Enjoy the update.)

(Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, there would be a lot more lip-locking. If I owned Rent…well, there's nothing I would change really. Except I get Mark a girlfriend, for gosh's sake. But, alas, I own neither.)

Chapter 3: Out Tonight (Summer, Part II)

Maybe it was the music pumping through her veins, giving her the sense of immortality, making her pulse race and legs sweat. Maybe it was the urge to dance finally being given free roam, giving her the exhilarating feeling that made it seem like her heart would burst from her chest. Maybe it was the flashing strobe lights that flickered images in her mind that never existed before, in what could only exist in a dream.

Or maybe it was just the man standing beside her.

In truth, Tea was surprised Yami agreed to come at all. The stern, solemn Yami seemed the least likely candidate to attend a high-energy dancing club. Now that Tea thought about it, almost anywhere else would have been a more sensible choice to bring Yami. But where could she bring him that they hadn't gone before? The park, the arcade? _No _Tea thought to herself when she hung up the phone earlier that evening, _this time, I'm going to make a change. _

_What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says, "Time for danger"_

Now, standing in the middle of all the flashing lights and pounding music, she was starting to realize that maybe this was _too _much of a change for Yami. But Yami seemed neither intimidated or put off by his current surroundings, as he stood casually by her side. His eyes were wide with a sort of quiet fascination, as he took in the surrounding environment.

Tea didn't have time to take a sigh of relief, however, as she watched a familiar figure stagger towards her. Amber Kayla, the party girl. There was a group of them in every school-the kids that go to every party and drink themselves stupid, while managing to appear in school clean and sober the next morning. Amber Kayla was one of those kids. Tea normally didn't go clubbing, and she hadn't for a long time. And when she did go, it was simply a place where she could blow off some steam and dance. But as she got older, it became a place to act like an idiot and get drunk. It was about the time Tea started hanging out with her new group of friends that she stopped attending the club.

Tea cursed herself for coming back again, as Amber gave a little squeal, and attempted to run up to Tea (which ended up being more of a series of near trips and falls in her high heel shoes). Tea was part of Amber's group her freshmen year in high school, but they had slowly drifted away from each other as their ideals, and priorities, changed. Neither one of the two seemed to mind too much-it hadn't been a particularly close friendship to begin with.

Yet Amber didn't seem to remember, as she giggled, wrapping her arms around Tea's neck. Amber was definatly one of the better looking girls in the school, with her bouncy red curls and ever-present glamour. Tea couldn't believe she'd once wanted to be like Amber. Now, she seemed much more like a nuisance then a role model.

_It says "I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger"_

"Omigawd, Tea! I didn't think you come back!!" Amber giggled, hanging onto Tea as she leaned against her, putting Tea in a very uncomfortable position. Tea forced a smile, as she attempted to get Amber to stand on her own two feet without support. "Yeah, it's been a while. I just came here with-"

"So, who's the hottie?" Amber whispered, obviously not listening to Tea, as she eyed Yami, eyebrows raised. "You got yourself a new man? Well, your first man really-you were always such a prude Tea!" Amber gave a loud, obnoxious laugh, as Tea stood by with a look of horror on her face (Amber's attempt at a whisper could hardly be considered a whisper at all). Tea glanced at Yami to see his reaction, to which Yami only asked Amber: "Are you legal yet?" For it was apparent to everyone, including Yami, that Amber was hopelessly drunk.

"No, but my sister is," Amber giggled. "Oh, how rude; sweet and innocent Tea probably doesn't have an 'ID' of her own, so can I interest you in a drink…?"

"It's Yami."

"Well, then, _Yami,_" slurred Amber, as she staggered up to him, "Whatdaya say?"

_I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the games  
Get up - life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames_

Tea could feel her face start to burn intensely, as Amber gave Yami a seductive look-over. She reacted before she had time to think about what she was doing. "Hey Amber," said Tea hastily, pulling her aside, "Is that Taylor over there, flirting with Bobby?"

Amber's look of sweet seduction quickly turned into one of pure loathing, as she quickly turned her attentions towards the pair on the dance floor. "That _bitch!_" she pronounced, and she stomped off in her drunken state, dragging a string of profanities behind her.

As soon as she was gone, Yami raised his eyebrows, and gave Tea a look that clearly asked: _"Who's the crazy lady?"_

"There's more here then you'd know," Tea muttered to herself, but inwardly she felt ashamed. She couldn't believe she had done such a shallow and petty thing, and all because she was _jealous._ It was something that Amber would do, and had probably done before. Tea didn't want to slip back into that world of deceit and lies, after she finally thought she was free from it…

_We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me…_

"Hey"

Tea was brought back to the real world by a slight touch on her shoulder, where much to her surprise, she found Yami offering her a light smile. "Why are you upset? I thought you brought me here so we could have fun!"

It was always those few moments, when his eyes seemed to sparkle, that she could feel her heart clench with emotion. It was when Yami was truly happy did Tea remember why she was in love with him. And she knew what she was doing was right.

_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We won't be back before it's Christmas day  
Take me out tonight!_

Tea smiled in return, and promised herself that tonight she _would _have fun. "Alright then-lets go to the dance floor!"

Yami's smile began to wan, as his proclamations of not being able to dance feel on deaf ears. Tea only laughed, as she dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. "It's easy!" she shouted over the pounding techno music, "All you really have to do is bob up and down!"

Although Yami stood still awkwardly for a few moments, it didn't take long for the music to invade his body as well. Soon, Yami was smiling again, and laughing along with Tea as they danced together on the dance floor. Tea could feel the adrenaline once again seep through her veins, as she entered a world were time stool still, yet still passed too quickly-the world of dance.

_When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of  
Avenue B_

After the song ended the spell was broken, and Tea was left behind with a lingering sense of joy. She was relieved to find that Yami was enjoying himself too. She hadn't seen him this loose, this comfortable, in a long time. A day ago, the thought of Yami dancing in a club would have been as realistic as seeing a unicorn ride a hippo. But Tea was somehow able to pull off the impossible. Who knew that they would be dancing together on a Friday night? But she enjoyed being with him, and hoped he enjoyed being with her.

But after taking a look around the dance floor, she could tell that Amber wasn't the only threat to her happiness. She picked out several eyes glancing their way. Like lionesses preparing for the kill, Tea knew that they were planning to make Yami their next target, and their next toy. Tea was so used to Yami's presence, that sometimes she forgot that to a stranger's eye, Yami was indeed a good-looking man. To her _own_ eye he was a good-looking man; but unlike the other girls in the room, Tea wasn't intent on seduction.

Even though Tea _didn't_ want Yami to fall into he hands of another girl because of her own wants, she had to keep the strangers away from Yami for his own protection as well. Yami didn't know what these girls were capable of-Tea hardly knew either, but she sure didn't want to find out.

Tea moved closer to Yami, and wrapped her arms around his waist. In any other situation, Tea would have killed herself for doing such a thing in public; but this time, she reminded herself, it was for his sake. She gazed at the other girls intensely, sending a clear message that she wasn't going to let him go if she could help it. For a moment she was worried someone would want to approach, anyway, but much to her relief, everyone seemed to get the hint, as they turned their eyes away and directed them elsewhere.

_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight_

Once again, Tea realized, she had done a very immature thing; and despite telling herself it was to keep Yami safe, Tea knew she was being selfish, and wanted to keep Yami to herself. But who could blame her? It felt wonderful, being this close to him, touching him in a way she hadn't before. Simply being in such a close space with him made her sweat. Now that the threats were gone, she was feeling a little embarrassed, but she still didn't want to let him go.

Tea gave Yami an apologetic smile, as she tried to speak low over the loud music, "Just pretend we're…you know…dating okay?"

"Do we have to pretend?"

_In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels too damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry_

He might not have said it. It could have easily been a trick of her mind, or she might have misheard him over the overpowering music. But the way Yami was smiling told her otherwise. Tea's heart skipped a beat, as she felt Yami's hands gently fall across her waist, and for a moment of pure ecstasy, they stood together, cut off from the rest of the world. But before this moment could last long, Tea felt herself being pushed back by the hoard of surrounding clubbers, and sadly broken away from Yami's embrace. Tea peeked over the heads of the people in front of her, and noticed a circle being formed in the center of the dance floor. A single man stood in the center of it, microphone in hand.

"All right, everyone! You know what time it is! It's time…for our weekly dance-off competition!!" The crowd cheered in unison, and Tea and Yami found themselves getting more and more packed in. The man went on to announce the rules, as the few people from the crowd stepped onto the dance floor, obviously ready for the competition.

Yami gave Tea a curious side-glance, and asked, "Are you going to do it?"

"I'm already there," replied Tea with confidence, and she broke away from the crowd into the center. The regret of no longer being with Yami was soon lost in the array of flashing lights and loud cheering. Her heart swelled with excitement. She had forgotten what it was like, dancing late on Friday night, dozens of eyes fixed on her. She took a deep breath, letting the aroma of energy fill her up once again.

_So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
And all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die!_

Tea was a studier of fine arts, such as ballet and musical theatre. But she had also always loved freeform. Something about it was so releasing, so unrestricted, so wild, and so appealing to Tea. For freeform, there were no strict guidelines or goals towards perfection. Here, you just had to dance.

Then the music started, and her body responded. It took seconds before she was in her own world, swaying, popping, and jumping to the beat. No one else was there; it was just her and the music. This was why she lived. To experience this exhilarating feeling of power and passion, if only for a few minutes, a few _seconds_. When she danced, there were no villains, no such thing as fate or future. There was only here and now, in her heaven of sparkling lights.

_Let's go out tonight  
Have to go out tonight  
You're sweet  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?_

In a second and forever, the song ended. Sweat was dripping down her forehead, and she smiled at the clapping crowd. Her heart was still pounding in her head, refusing to slow down. She grinned ear to ear. She hadn't felt this wonderful in a long time. Probably not since the last time she danced in public, when she was with Yami that one day at the arcade…

_Yami. _Tea scanned the room for his face, and found it quickly. Yami was also grinning, and clapping along with the others. He was impressed, which made Tea's spirit soar even higher. She started to run up to him, but soon got pulled away by the club announcer. But before she was, she saw a young man come up to Yami, slap him on the shoulder, and say, "Dude, was that _your_ girl?"

The announcer rambled on about a national dancing competition, and something about an audition for a scholarship, which brought Tea back to her current situation. He went on to say that he hadn't seen dancers like her in a long time, and pressed a card into her hand. He said to contact him about more info, and quickly walked away. The encounter was so quick and to the point, Tea had trouble believing it happened. She turned to face Yami, and she could feel her face turn red. She had trouble believing this whole _night _had happened.

_Just take me out tonight_

_Please take me-out tonight_

Soon, they were both outside. Away from the energy and noise, Tea finally had time to think. Had Yami really said what she thought he said before, when they were dancing? What did Yami say in return to the guy who slapped him on the shoulder? Tea was too embarrassed to ask these questions out-front, and thought they would probably seem minuscule to anyone else.

"You continue to amaze me Tea. You really are a wonderful dancer," Yami said, smiling at her with sparkles in his eyes.

Tea thanked him, and she felt her heart melt under his gaze. Why did he have to be so…_wonderful?_

_Don't forsake me - out tonight_

_I'll let you make me - out tonight_

She thought back to dancing together on the dance floor, and how it felt to have her arms around his waist. And he had put his arms around hers. But what did that mean? After tonight, she knew that were closer then ever before. But there was still so much left unspoken, still so far to go.

_I should tell you…_

"Yami, lets go home."

_Tonight - tonight - tonight  
_

(A/N: I don't own "Out Tonight", either. Just to clear that up.)


End file.
